


Imaginary

by ChokolatteJedi



Series: Fallen Fics [7]
Category: Fallen (Album), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark, F/F, Hogwarts Fifth Year, Post - Half-Blood Prince, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-26
Updated: 2006-05-26
Packaged: 2017-10-14 04:57:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/145605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sort of character sketch/peek into the mind of Luna in her fifth year. Told from her point of view, so it might be a little confusing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imaginary

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by the fantastic My Sweet Koinu

**I linger in the doorway  
Of alarm clock screaming monsters calling my name  
Let me stay  
Where the wind will whisper to me  
Where the raindrops as they're falling tell a story**

 **In my field of paper flowers  
And candy clouds of lullaby  
I lie inside myself for hours  
And watch my purple sky fly over me  
**  
Luna stared at her trunk in the girls’ dorm. It was full now; everything of hers had been returned that night. The other girls thought she was asleep, but Luna had watched as various Ravenclaws snuck in to deposit one or two of her possessions in the trunk she had optimistically left open. This was how it happened every year. Luna would wake the last day, a few hours before the train ride home, and there would be her overflowing trunk, like some kind of demented Christmas morning. She didn’t really mind, as everything came back in the end.

She remembered talking to Harry the year before about all of her missing things. He understood her better than most: he knew what it was like to be missing. He knew why she stayed in her own imaginary world. Sometimes that was the best place to be.  
 **  
Don't say I'm out of touch  
With this rampant chaos - your reality  
I know well what lies beyond my sleeping refuge  
The nightmare I built my own world to escape**

 **In my field of paper flowers  
And candy clouds of lullaby  
I lie inside myself for hours  
And watch my purple sky fly over me  
**  
In the world were death, defeat, pain, treachery, despair, power, sorrow, greed, and failure. Light and love dwelt there as well, but they were overshadowed by the rest. Illusion was the only way to survive.

Ginny was the only other one to understand. Ginny knew what it was like to be among the missing. Overlooked, underestimated, idealized, ignored. The hat tried to put her in Slytherin too, just like Luna and Harry. But they all refused. Everyone suspects Slyths; they’re forced to live in the world with all its miseries. It’s much easier to hide in plain sight- the oblivious Ravenclaw, the youngest redhead, the teen hero. Those roles were all imaginary, but easier than reality.  
 **  
Swallowed up in the sound of my screaming  
Cannot cease for the fear of silent nights  
Oh how I long for the deep sleep dreaming  
The Goddess of imaginary light**

 **In my field of paper flowers  
And candy clouds of lullaby  
I lie inside myself for hours  
And watch my purple sky fly over me  
**  
So Luna would continue to hide among the purple clouds and paper flowers of her world, where only Ginny could reach her, and watch the world from afar. It was better that way, safer.

Luna got up the last morning of term and closed her full trunk, a blank smile on her face. After a quick breakfast, she wandered down to the carriages, sharing one with Ginny and Harry, who had just been released from the infirmary. Once on the train, Harry disappeared and, alone in their compartment, the two girls dropped their masks at last. Together, they shared in the only light and love they could find in the world, before replacing their masks and stepping out into the horrors of reality.  
 **  
Oh... paper flowers  
Oh...paper flowers  
**


End file.
